


at the end

by Isis



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fire, Gen, Introspection, Religion, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Thyra, under the floor-boards of her burning house.





	at the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



It wasn’t that Thyra was afraid to die. Of course she didn’t _want_ to die. It was unpleasant, hiding under the floor, her lungs filling with acrid smoke as her home burned. But she had endured unpleasantness before, and this would end soon enough. 

It was the uncertainty ahead that worried her. Her dear Beocca had converted her to his faith, and so she was a Christian. But she was also a Dane, and in the Saxons’ eyes, this damned her. But what did God’s eyes see? 

Would it be Hel’s realm, or the Christian heaven, that welcomed her soul?


End file.
